La fille de satan reprend du service
by sandou01
Summary: Mira ne peux plus supporter le machisme de son compagnon, elle part donc lui prouver le contraire. Va t-elle s'en sortir?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 ** **La fille de Satan reprend du service****

Mirajane sortie à grand pas rageur de la guilde, c'en était trop de chez trop : lui et ses réflexions sexistes l'avaient finalement poussé à bout, alors comme ça une femme ne pouvait pas se battre toute seule contre toute une guilde clandestine ? Et ça ne serait même pas la peine qu'elle y pense puisqu'elle était enceinte sous prétexte qu'elle se ferait dézinguer face au premier gus venu ? Et bien il allait être surpris. Peut être étaient-ce ses hormones qui l'avait fait réagir de façon aussi agressive et inhabituel mais il fallait bien lui donner une leçon de morale et de magie une bonne fois pour toute et lui montrer qu'il avait tord sur toute la ligne.

Lucy tenta de la rattraper, sortant à son tour de la guilde :

\- Mirajane attend ! Dans ton état ce n'est pas très raisonnable. Lui rappela une voix plus agréable.  
\- C'EST BON LUCY, JE SUIS ENCEINTE DEPUIS MÊME PAS UN MOIS, C'EST PAS COMME SI J'ACCOUCHAIS LE LENDEMAIN ! Beugla-t-elle exaspérée.  
\- N'entre pas dans son jeu enfin ! En plus je suis sur qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, et puis tu es barmaid maintenant. Tentait-elle d'apaiser vainement.  
\- J'en ais rien à faire, à la base je suis magicienne de rang-S alors je vais lui prouver qu'il a tord ! Quand je reviendrais avec la prime de la mission, il verra bien qui de nous deux devra rester à la maison "pour élever le futur Dreyar". L'imitait-elle avec une voix abusivement grave. Et surtout ne lui dit pas un mot, sinon il va débarquer et m'empêcher de partir prétextant "qu'une femme ne peux pas faire le travail d'un homme".

La mage constellationniste soupira, anxieuse pour la fameuse démone, elle aussi avait entendue ce que Luxus racontait à l'autre bout de la guilde, il faut avouer que le petit fils du maître de la guilde n'avait pas été discret. Bixrow avait bien ricané à ses remarques machistes sous l'œil noir d'une Evergreen toute aussi remontée et de sa petite amie, Fried lui était resté impassible, comme à son habitude, il préférait ignorer tout cela et sur le coup, il ne rejoignait pas vraiment l'opinion du chef de l'unité Raijin.  
Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la barmaid, furax, avait arraché une des missions les plus compliquées et périlleuses sur le tableau des S-Quest avant de mettre sa sœur derrière le bar pour qu'elle prenne sa place durant son absence.

La blanche avançait d'un pas rageur et fugace jusqu'à la gare, non mais pour qui il se prenait ce foudroyé de pacotille ? L'aînée des Strauss était une ancienne mage de rang S de renom et qu'elle soit une futur mère ou non ni changeait strictement rien, elle était aussi forte qu'Erza quand elle se métamorphosait en diablesse ! La jolie blanche arriva au guichet pour prendre son ticket de façon brutale, effrayant le guichetier au passage à qui le visage déformé par la fureur n'avait pas échappé.

Au passage, Mirajane croisa Erza sur le quai qui observa son ancienne rivale d'un œil interrogateur et stupéfait, la chevalière ne chercha même pas à la stopper dans son élan, elle devait surement avoir ses raisons après tout. La jolie rousse soupira bruyamment avant de prendre son lot de bagage, puis de partir vers la guilde en espérant que sa meilleure amie lui expliquerait ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt pour qu'elle soit aussi furieuse et agacée.

Une fois arrivée devant Fairy tail, elle aperçu Laki sortir avec une tête de renfrogné, suivi par un Bixrow confus et cherchant à se faire pardonner.

\- Attend Laki, c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'étais pas sérieux en soutenant Luxus ! Clamais Bixrow derrière elle.

La magicienne de rang-S souffla une nouvelle fois, apparemment les garçons avait encore fait des leurs, et comme d'habitude, Erza allait devoir sévir et leur mettre une correction dont elle avait le secret. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment et voyait la blonde furibonde, observant en compagnie de son petit ami enchanteur, une autre dispute qui avait cette fois-ci éclaté entre Luxus et Lisanna. Cette dernière n'avait aucune envie de laisser passer l'attitude négligeable et inqualifiable du chasseur de dragon foudroyant :

\- Ce serait plutôt à toi d'aller t'excuser Luxus, tu as conscience que tu as fait énormément de peine à ma sœur en jouant les machos ? Grondait la magicienne de métamorphose animale.  
\- Arrête de faire comme si c'était un drame, Lisanna ! Ta grande sœur est enceinte et c'est surement les hormones qui font qu'elle réagit si promptement, d'ici une heure ou deux elle reviendra, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle va faire une folie à cause d'une broutille ? Maugréait Luxus, les épaules haussés et un air boudeur au visage.  
\- ET SI ELLE NE REVIENT PAS A CAUSE DE TON MANQUE DE MATURITE ?

Si Lisanna était en général douce et agréable avec tout le monde comme avec Natsu avec qui elle était devenue plus attentionnée depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, parfois la benjamine des Strauss pouvait aboyer et même mordre, mais il fallait vraiment la sortir de ses gongs pour que ça arrive, et si Natsu n'avait encore jamais cherché à l'énerver à ce point là, Luxus avait surement touché le jackpot après ses propos injurieux.

\- Oh ça suffit, fout moi un peu la paix tu veux ! Tu sais que tu es à la limite aussi lourde et agaçante qu'elle quand tu t'énerves ? Ah les femmes, toutes les mêmes, j'vous jure... Se blasait-il, bras croisé sous la poitrine, en s'écrasant lourdement sur un tabouret du bar.  
\- On peut savoir à qui ces paroles sont adressés Luxus ? Intervint une seconde voix féminine sévère et réprimandant juste derrière le blondinet.  
\- Erza ? Oh c'est pas vrai, encore une autre... Vous êtes vraiment lourde à la fin, vous n'allez pas tous venir me faire la morale pour cette histoire, si ? Se plaignait-il en se relevant à nouveau.

Titania était prête à l'assommer et à le transformer en pâté pour chat, la reine des fées avait vite comprit que Luxus avait contrarié sa petite amie d'une façon ou une autre, et à le voir parler comme ça à Lisanna et au vue de la dispute entre Bixrow et Laki, il était clair que ça sentait les réflexions machistes ici.  
Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le marteler violemment, Lisanna la stoppa d'une main délicate en faisant un non de la tête, lui faisant savoir que ça n'arrangerait rien.

\- C'est pas la peine Erza, tu sais bien que Luxus est comme ça après tout, ça ne le changera pas. Lui fit remarquer la belle blanche.

Erza se retourna vers Lisanna, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle l'empêchait de s'exprimer physiquement, après tout elle disait vrai au sujet du foudroyé et finalement, Erza renonça à essayer de raisonner Luxus, elle reparti donc voir Lucy et Fried.  
Quand à Lisanna, elle s'en alla rejoindre son amoureux un peu plus loin qui se battait avec son rival de glace, et qui avait encore perdu ses habits, comme à son habitude.

Mirajane était assise dans un compartiment pensant être seule, mais deux hommes étaient rentrés juste après le départ du train. Et l'aura sombre et démoniaque qu'elle dégageait autour de son enveloppe corporelle les fit rapidement paniquer, l'un d'eux, âgé d'environ 40 ans et à moustache grise, s'approcha alors d'elle en essayant de l'apaiser.

\- Tout... tout va bien mademoiselle ? Interrogea t-il timidement.  
\- Oui oui ça va, est-ce que j'ais l'air d'aller mal à votre avis ? Ronchonnait-elle d'abord dans un premier temps.  
\- Vous avez l'air bizarrement perturbé et furieuse, vous n'auriez pas besoin d'aide par hasard ?  
\- PARCE QUE VOUS AUSSI VOUS PENSEZ QUE LES FEMMES NE SONT PAS CAPABLES DE FAIRE CE QUE FONT LES HOMMES ? Craqua t'elle très rapidement d'un regard furax qu'elle adressa à ses deux compagnons de compartiments

Prit d'affolement, les deux hommes sortirent précipitamment dans un autre wagon sans demander leur reste.

Mirajane soupira d'exaspération, tout l'exaspérait en ce moment. La barmaid s'en était voulue de s'être emportée aussi vite face à ces deux messieurs, c'était à Luxus qu'elle en voulait et non pas à des inconnues, mais sa déception et son mécontentement devaient être évacué au plus vite et elle priait pour que la mission l'y aide.

La belle demoiselle à la poitrine proéminente sentie le train démarrer et partir pour une ville du nom de Lahuna ou une guilde clandestine du nom de « Red Quinn » faisait sa loi. La jeune femme à la chevelure argentée lut plus méticuleusement l'ordre de mission : la guilde comptait en son sein un peu plus de cent membres et la chef était une femme aux allures clownesques et au look improbable, d'après les dires, ça ne faisait surement aucun doute qu'elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, comme pour Jenny lors du tournoi il y a de cela pas mal de temps déjà. Le montant de la prime s'élevait à 250 000 joyaux, c'était une preuve largement convaincante pour contredire Luxus sur ses dires sexistes envers les femmes.

Après quelques minutes de voyages, Mirajane finit par regarder le paysage défiler tout en caressant son ventre qui commençait légèrement à s'arrondir. Elle défronça un peu ses sourcils en observant les plaines et prairies verdoyantes, cela l'apaisait un peu et elle en avait bien besoin notre jolie demoiselle.  
Et dans le même temps, elle espérait que ce soit une fille qui vienne au monde pour faire fermer le clapet au foudroyé qui était persuadé du contraire, imbécile va. La future mère soupira moins lourdement, un peu moins énervée par ce qu'elle avait entendue plus tôt et finit par fermer ses prunelles bleu océan avant de s'endormir paisiblement pour le trajet qu'il allait durée une poignée d'heure.

A Magnolia, un certain blondinet aussi froid que colossalement fort scrutait la splendide cité à la recherche d'une certaine magicienne à la longue chevelure argentée et aux yeux bleu aussi bleu qu'hypnotisant, même si il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.  
Autant dire que le chasseur de dragon de seconde génération n'avait pas vraiment comprit ni même apprécié les rouspétances des demoiselles de la guilde, en plus sa belle amoureuse jouait les abonnés absentes et n'était apparemment pas décidé à se montrer.  
Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tout ce bordel pour une simple remarque, il n'avait pas dit ça avec malhonnêteté ou cruauté, pour lui c'était tout à fait normal que Mirajane reste à la maison pour s'occuper du futur nouveau né. Mage ou pas, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle risque sa vie et néglige la vie de son enfant pour son travail, qu'elle fasse du mannequinat ou un métier de mage, Luxus n'avait pas envie de la retrouver agonisante. S'il espérait avoir un petit garçon, c'était aussi pour qu'il puisse protéger sa mère quand il le devrait, et si c'était une fille, il faudrait faire en sorte qu'il en soit de même.

On pouvait penser ce qu'on voulait à son sujet, Luxus avait un côté sentimental qu'il ne révélait quasiment jamais et il n'était pas prêt de le faire.

\- Pfff, non mais c'est pas vrai, elle est vraiment partie en mission cette bougre ou elle est partie bouder ? Rageait-il intérieurement.

Luxus renonça rapidement et repartie vers la guilde une bonne heure après ses recherches, peut être était-elle rentrée à la guilde. Quand il arriva à l'auberge, le mage dragon scruta les environs de la bâtisse de fond en comble : Lisanna servait les boissons à la place Mirajane sous l'œil patient de Grey, Lucy lisait un livre proposé par Levy sur une table juste à côté de Fried et de la mage aux mots. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Natsu en train de ronfler avec Happy allongé sur son ventre, et au deuxième étage se trouvait Makarov, Guildarts et Erza.

Tout cela commençait à devenir alarmant selon lui, Mirajane n'était pas le genre de femme à s'éterniser après s'être mise en colère et en temps normal elle serait déjà revenue à la guilde après s'être un peu calmée. Pas le choix, il allait falloir demander un coup de main et Lucy était la dernière personne à avoir vue Mirajane partir de la guilde, il se dirigea donc vers elle et une fois devant la table, il prit la parole :

\- Lucy, tu sais ou est Mirajane ? Questionna t-il abruptement.  
\- Je n'en ais aucune idée, désolé. Feignit-elle sans levé le nez de son livre.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer ou à être patient alors répond moi tu veux ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est allé faire ? Insista violemment Luxus en fusillant la blondinette.  
\- Te prouver que tu as tord en allant faire une mission de rang-S ! Et si tu tenais à t'excuser, fallait le faire plus tôt, point final ! Termina une Lucy contrariée.

C'était vraiment pas sa journée et il pesta sur lui-même en retournant vers le bar ou était conservé les fiches de missions prises récemment. Il fouilla une bonne dizaine de minute en éliminant les missions trop simple ainsi que les missions en équipe et tomba enfin sur la fameuse mission choisit par la démone : l'élimination de la guilde « Red Quinn » du village de Lahuna, mais le nom de la guilde le mit rapidement en alerte, aussi longtemps qu'il savait, la chef était loin d'être une femme ordinaire :

\- « Red Quinn », c'est la guilde de Peggy Quinney ? Bordel de merde, il manquait vraiment plus qu'elle : j'dois me rendre à Lahuna avant que les hostilités commencent. S'enrageait-il furieusement.

Luxus partit immédiatement, étant donné la longueur du voyage à faire, il se contraignit à prendre le train malgré son mal des transports, au grand soulagement de Lucy et Lisanna qui n'avaient pas loupé une miette du spectacle à laquelle Luxus s'était donné après avoir découvert la mission récemment accepté. Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare et qu'il interrogea le guichetier sur la venue d'une certaine femme d'environ 20 ans à longue chevelure argenté et aux yeux bleu océan, il confirma les inquiétudes de Luxus. La guilde qu'elle affrontait n'était pas un repaire de simples amateurs, c'était des mages et criminels professionnels avec une femme aussi folle et déjanté que dangereuse à sa tête. Luxus prit le premier train venu pour Lahuna et prit son mal en patience lorsqu'il monta dans l'un des wagons, certes il supportait mieux le mal des transports que Natsu et Gajeel mais il détestait prendre des moyens de transports. Il fallait la rattraper et vite, sinon il perdrait sa femme et son futur enfant, tout ça à cause d'un coup de tête.

Après une bonne heure de voyage, la somptueuse demoiselle fut réveillée par le sifflement du train qui s'arrêtait et de la voix du machiniste annonçant l'arrivée du train à destination. Mirajane s'étira longuement avant de se mettre debout et d'épousseter sa robe pourpre. Elle sortie du wagon et prie un air plus serein et décontracté, sa sieste l'avait aidé à évacuer et à calmer sa colère passée et désormais, la barmaid à la généreuse poitrine pouvait se diriger vers la ville de Lahuna avec la conscience plus détendu.

Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la cité de Lahuna, son cœur fut chaviré par la dégradation de la ville qui se mourrait de plus en plus : délabrement, famine, misère, bâtiments ruinés et familles à la rue, c'était un spectacle désolant qui chagrinait la jeune femme. Des enfants et des femmes étaient adossés au mur des maisons en débris, les vieillards et les rares hommes qui étaient présent avaient perdu toute combativité et la moindre lueur d'espoir d'échapper à l'enfer ou ils étaient tous plongés et le vandalisme avait également sa place dans le coin : de nombreux tags et maquillage grossier, bouffonneries grotesques et macabres représentant tous des visages de clowns détraqués et psychopathes faisant des grimaces loin d'être amusant mais faites pour effrayer la populace de la ville.

Sa traversée dura un peu plus de trois quart d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin au repaire de la guilde clandestine et ce n'était pas le bon goût qui les étouffait : le repaire était une forteresse en forme de tête de clowns chapeau de bouffonne rouge et blanche avec 7 grelots géant pendouillant autour du chapeau, et juste en dessous il y avait un visage maquillé de blanc et d'un peu de rouge avec un large sourire comme porte coulissante, semblable à celui d'un saloon ou une ambiance festive avec une musique de cirque s'entendant depuis la sortie. Les mages clandestins devaient cruellement manquer de goût pour faire un QG aussi lamentable :

\- Mon dieu, j'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour un QG de guilde d'aussi mauvais goût. Imaginait la magicienne.  
\- Ih ih ih, c'est à mourir de rire : tu nous réclames plus de tems pour payer tes intérêts mon petit chou ?

A l'entente des rires d'hyènes provenant de l'intérieur de la guilde, Mirajane vit une personne se faire jeter par la porte des mains d'une femme peu accommodante et burlesque. C'était une femme aux yeux bleus cyan avec une cagoule à 7 grelots d'or, portant un costume d'arlequin à rayure violet et jaune/orangé. Elle avait 20 ans et ce n'était pas le genre de femme avec qui on voudrait passer un séjour.

Deux gardes du corps, deux hommes aux allures clownesques également, accompagnaient la belle arlequine, le premier avait une perruque blonde coiffé en tresse et un maquillage blanc avec une rayure rouge en dessous des yeux, il portait une robe rose à manche bouffantes et une paire de bas blanche bouffantes également ainsi qu'une paire de ballerines rose fuchsia, son sourire vicieux répugnait énormément la barmaid qui assistait à ce spectacle de loin.  
Le second avait un air de dépressif au visage avec un maquillage de blanc avec des tâches rouges au visage, une à chaque joue. Il portait un chapeau pointu jaune paillette et une combinaison de la même matière avec un pantalon blanc cassé bouffant et une paire de chaussures de clown rouge à roulettes.

\- La prochaine fois, pense à rapporter la pépète que t'as à verser ou on te fera un gag mortel, misérable vers de terre, AH AH AH AH AH AH ! Se moquait royalement la demoiselle retournant à l'intérieur du saloon.

Mirajane fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, l'homme devant elle se releva péniblement, baissant la tête en passant devant la blanche et se mit à courir vers le centre ville. L'homme au visage pessimiste adossé au mur juste à côté de l'entrée vit la barmaid arrivé à pas furibonde et rapide. Voyant la beauté peu commune de la demoiselle, son air dépressif s'effaça pour prendre des airs d'arlequin pervers et un regard de bête en chaleur qui répugnait d'avantage la demoiselle qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui :

\- Eh bien ma belle, tu n'es pas du coin on dirait ? Si tu es venue rejoindre notre guilde y'a pas de problème, mes copains seront ravi de « s'amuser » avec toi. Se languit-il d'un ton sobre et pervers.  
\- Depuis combien temps vous extorquez la population de cette ville ? Tout le monde se meurt de faim et de soif à cause de votre cupidité, j'aurais honte à votre place. Fusillait diaboliquement la jeune femme.  
\- AH AAAAH ! Mais c'est qu'elle ne manque pas d'humour la petite allumeuse : allez viens par là ma minette, j'vais bien m'occuper de... hein... mais qu'est-ce que... non... non... NON PITIE !

Le misérable saltimbanque se fit littéralement propulsé à l'intérieur du saloon par la magicienne transformée en démone sous sa forme « Sitri ». Le pauvre imbécile un vilain vol plané, emportant avec lui quelques malandrins était placé là ou il ne fallait pas, avant que la diablesse n'entre à son tour dans un torrent de flamme bleu émanant depuis ses pieds, un rictus de colère et d'épouvante au visage, scrutant l'intérieur de la grande salle ou elle fut spectatrice d'un ridicule vraiment bouffonesque.

TOUT, et absolument TOUT les sbires étaient habillés en arlequin, arlequine, clown et autre déguisements de comique de cirque de second ordre, le plus étonnant était la diversité des couleurs et des costumes des combattants de second ordre qui étaient ici. Les tables étaient en argile et coloré de rose et de jaune ambre, le carrelage du sol était fait de carré noir et rouge et au bout de la pièce, le bar était situé à gauche, un tourne-disque alimenté par une lacrima était placé et à droite de l'immense salle en forme de cercle, il y avait un tableau de requête pour la guilde clandestine. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder sur tout ce jolie décor que toute la guilde était en alerte et la scrutait d'un œil mauvais, et les armes forgé dans l'art du spectacle étaient nombreuses.

Un escalier menait à la passerelle du dessus ou se trouvait la chef de la guilde clandestine ainsi que l'autre clown au visage si souriant, armé de deux hachette large qu'il faisait joyeusement tournoyer, tandis que la fameuse Peggy Quinney assise sur la rambarde de la passerelle à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Un regard enjoué et un sourire de défie hébergeait son visage, elle avait reconnu la visiteuse sans aucun mal :

\- Mais regardez qui nous avons là, Mirajane la fameuse démone du tournoi qui reprend du service ! Disait-elle avec ironie. Si tu es venu libérer Lahuna, renonce maintenant, ce pathétique bourg n'a pas d'avenir sans nos affaires et la dernière personne qui a voulu nous défier n'est plus là pour en parler... et c'est surement pas une petite femme comme toi qui va venir à bout de toute une armée.

Les hormones dominèrent Mirajane l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle répondit sauvagement et animalement à cette provocation, contrairement à ses habitudes :

\- PARCE QUE TOI AUSSI TU PENSES QUE JE SUIS UNE FAIBLE FEMME INCAPABLE DE SE DEFENDRE SEULE ?! FERME UN PEU TA GRANDE GUEULE ET VIENS TE BATTRE ESPECE DE CLOWNASSE !

De nombreux « Ooooh » d'étonnement et d'admiration s'élevèrent ainsi que des applaudissements de la part des hommes de la salle, mélangés à des sifflements d'encouragements tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient inexorablement de la diablesse érotisant.  
Cette femme manquait pas d'audace, et la loufoque Peggy s'impatientait de la remettre à sa place :

\- Ah ah ah, ça nous botte tous de te voir le prendre comme ça. Tu sais, tabasser une personne dans notre guilde, c'est aussi génial que d'aller au cirque : RAMENEZ LA MOI MESSIEURS, QUE LE SPECTACLE COMMENCE !

Tous, absolument tous se jetèrent sur elle, mais au moment ou ils bondirent sur la jeune femme, cette dernière disparut comme par magie et se retrouva au dessus d'eux après s'être téléporté avant d'armer une immense sphère mauve armé d'une énergie magique démoniaque concentré par les paumes des mains de la diablesse :

\- « EXPLOSION DEMONIAQUE » !

Un sombre rayon mauve fut projeté au centre même de la pièce ou elle se trouvait il y a quelques instants et une déflagration entraîné par une explosion démentiel emporta avec elle tout les sbires de la guilde dans un fracas effroyable, détruisant le bar, le sol, réduisant l'ennemi en bouilli et faisant ahurir Peggy et son dernier garde du corps encore entier, après ce carnage éclair ou Mirajane reposa pied à terre, levant la tête vers ses deux derniers ennemis en s'avançant lentement vers eux alors que le clown descendait les marches tandis que Peggy faisait une série d'acrobatie le long de la rambarde avant de faire un saut périlleux pour atterrir sur ses jambes comme si de rien n'était, rejoignant son dernier garde du corps comme si de rien n'était, un rictus de clown au visage ne prenant pas la situation au sérieux :

\- Alors c'était pas des blagues : la démone remonte bel et bien sur scène, mais tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer Augûstos et mon même, enfin : pour une fois, je vais pouvoir me divertir.  
\- Abandonne, tu as déjà perdu, si tu t'en vas en me promettant de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici, je t'épargner...

Mais soudainement alors qu'elle parlait de sa fameuse voix aussi sombre que charismatique, Mirajane s'effondra au sol sans explication, tombant sur ses genoux avant de reprendre une forme humaine, sa robe rouge en lambeaux laissant ses jambes à découvertes jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses fermes et lisses tandis que la partie supérieur révélait d'avantage son opulente poitrine et sa hanche droite était même révélée, quand bien même, ni Peggy, ni Augûstos n'avaient tenté quoique ce soit, mais une douleur insupportable s'était emparé de son ventre ou elle appuya pas automatisme.

Elle comprit avec terreur ce qui lui arrivait : son enfant ne pouvait pas supporter plus que la quantité de magie qu'elle venait d'utiliser et par conséquent la démone était déjà au bout de ses limites et sa force avait soudainement baissé, voilà pourquoi Lucy avait tenté de la retenir. En parlant de sa guilde, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Luxus, finalement il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne réagisse pas exceptionnellement au quart de tour, cela allait lui coûter très cher, et malheureusement : Peggy semblait avoir comprit ce qui se passait :

\- Oh non, non non non, je ne peux pas le croire, mais quelle idiote : elle est venue nous affronter alors qu'elle attendait un bébé ! Ricanait sadiquement l'arlequine qui faisait le tour de la somptueuse mannequine. C'est trop tordant.

Peggy donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de la mère, profitant lâchement de la faiblesse de Mirajane pour la martyriser, elle enchaîna avec plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre et dans les côtes, et cela pendant plusieurs longues et interminables secondes, arrachant à chaque fois un cri de douleur à la diablesse impuissante, regrettant d'avoir été aussi téméraire.

Sa conscience la quittait, pourquoi fallait-il que tout se termine de cette façon ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une beauté comme elle se fane aussi vite, sans même avoir pu dit adieu à son frère et sa sœur ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'en aille sans passer un dernier moment d'intimité avec l'élue de sa vie ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle meurt ainsi sans même avoir pu connaître le bonheur d'être mère, sans même que son enfant puisse connaître les joies et les peines qu'offrent la vie ? La vie en elle-même était injuste, et à cet instant, Mirajane allait en faire les ultimes frais.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Peggy s'était suffisamment marrée, maintenant, l'heure était venue de mettre fin à cette jolie mascarade :

\- Augûsto, je me suis assez amusé : tue la vas-y, fais moi plaisir et nettoie moi tout ça après !  
\- DA MADAME !

Levant une de ses large hachette, Augûsto alla abattre Mirajane comme une vulgaire volaille étendue au sol, quand un rayon de foudre le percuta brutalement, le foudroyant comme un poisson dans l'eau en l'éjectant au loin, avant qu'un second rayon n'élimine pour de bon l'arlequine, lâchant un dernier cri strident de douleur avant de s'écraser à son tour contre le mur et de glisser jusqu'à retomber sur le sol avec un air d'imbécile heureux, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux entièrement révulsés.

La foudre en question se concentra à quelques mètres de la démone désormais à demi-consciente. Luxus était arrivé avec plus d'avance que prévu, malgré son mal des transports, et avait pu assister de loin au carnaval démoniaque de la diablesse. Plusieurs corps inanimés se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la guilde et à l'intérieur, les ravages faisaient honneur à la réputation de la guilde connue pour ses saccages dévastateurs à travers le royaume.

Le petit-fils de Makarov ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire fier, finalement il s'était trompé en disant qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de vaincre une guilde noire à elle seule. Mirajane était loin d'être une beauté sans défense après tout, et pensant s'être royalement gouré, sans vouloir l'admettre, il était rentré dans la bâtisse nonchalamment mais lorsqu'il avait vu Peggy et Augûsto sur le point d'abattre Mirajane comme un animal emmené à l'abattoir, il avait vue rouge et Luxus s'était permis de les réduire au silence une bonne fois pour toute : on ne touchait pas à son amoureuse et à son futur enfant impunément.

Quand le ménage fut terminé, il s'avança vers elle et posa un genou à terre : la belle demoiselle était aussi belle et sexy qu'épuisée et à peine consciente. Sa robe fendue au niveau des jambes et les mettant en valeur, sa belle poitrine mise en évidence par son corset élargi après l'usage poussif de ses pouvoirs et sa hanche plus exposé. Il passa le bras gauche sous les jambes de la jeune femme et le bras droit sur le dos avant de la soulever délicatement, la maintenant contre son torse massivement musclé.

La jeune femme, étonnée que ça ne soit pas encore terminé pour elle, esquissa un souffle et rouvrit lentement ses paupières, reconnaissant de plus en plus le visage du gros dur qu'avait le fameux et l'unique Luxus Dreyar. Son soulagement fut telle qu'elle enlaça son bel apollon autour de la nuque, noyant son visage entre les pectoraux de l'ancien bannis de Fairy Tail :

\- Je pensais que tu devais éliminer toute la guilde pour me montrer ce dont tu étais capable, pas t'endormir en cours de route. Commença t-il tendrement avec une touche d'ironie dans sa voix.  
C'était tout lui ça de sortir une réplique taquine et chambreur, mais en même temps, ça ne serait pas Luxus si il n'était pas ainsi et bizarrement, cela fit sourire la jeune femme au visage d'ange, tel la belle au bois dormant se réveillant d'un sommeil de cent ans, avant de prendre un air plus désolant et une voix excuseur :

\- Tu avais peut être raison finalement... je n'aurais pas dû jouer les magiciennes téméraires pour cette histoire et j'étais pas consciente de qui j'affrontais, désolé.  
\- C'est bon, n'en parlons plus ! Ce serait plutôt à moi... de te présenter des excuses pour avoir été aussi crétin, tu es une femme belle, douce mais quelqu'un de forte qui ne manque pas de courage... mais t'avoueras qu'aller combattre une guilde seule comme celle-ci quand on est enceinte, ce n'est pas sérieux non ? Finit-il alors sur une touche moins sérieuse.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un doux rire calme à cette remarque typique du grand Luxus, portant la jeune femme jusqu'à la sortie de la guilde, prenant la direction de la ville et de la gare. A mi-chemin, Luxus lâcha une autre réplique qui fit rapidement rougir la belle magicienne :

\- Une fois qu'on sera rentré, plus question que tu fasses une folie pareille tant que tu seras enceinte, d'accord ? Veille sur notre fils est reste vivante, je ne tiens pas à perdre la seule femme que je quitterais pour rien au monde et notre futur fils ou fille.

Fils ou fille ? Il avait bien dit, à sa manière, qu'il accepterait que ce soit une fille. Rougissante et ivre de joie, elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Luxus dans un baiser sauvage et fou d'amour auquel Luxus répondu avec ardeur en la redressant et en passant ses mains autour de la taille de la jolie blanche. Les doigts fins de la jolie barmaid étaient passé sous le débardeur du foudroyé et tâtaient la musculature impressionnante du mage de foudre, qui laissait sa main gauche caressait la cuisse droite et douce de la jolie demoiselle qu'il soulevait pour la serrer contre lui, tandis que sa main droite se perdait dans la chevelure d'argent de sa compagne, leurs deux cœurs battant d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

Mirajane se résigna hélas à mettre fin au baiser, Luxus lâchant un grognement de frustration avant de la soulever une nouvelle fois comme une princesse et de repartir à la gare, en espérant qu'au retour, ils pourraient continuer là ou ils s'étaient arrêter, maintenant que leur récente querelle appartenait au passé désormais.

* * *

 **Ecrit avec l'aide d'un ami, alors laissez votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir!**


End file.
